1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an energy metering system, apparatus and method for reducing power used for communication of an energy meter. More particularly, an aspect of the present invention relates to an energy metering system, apparatus and method capable of transmitting energy consumption information necessary for a central server and minimizing power used for communication by properly controlling the operation of a communication device according to an energy pricing system changed depending on time.
2. Description of the Related Art
If an energy meter is remotely inspected through a communication network in relation to energy consumption of electricity, gas, water or the like, a meterman may not directly visit each energy consuming household to reduce time and cost necessary for inspection.
However, power is necessarily consumed for the purpose of communication, and therefore, it is necessary to consider such a situation.
For example, an energy meter is occasionally installed in an environment in which it is difficult to supply power through a power line. In this environment, the energy meter is necessarily operated using power supplied by a battery.
In this instance, battery power is consumed in communication of the energy meter. If the battery power is rapidly consumed, the battery must be replaced with a new one, and hence much time and cost is spent in maintenance/repair of the energy meter. Such a problem is more serious in an area where many energy meters are installed.
A method for increasing battery capacity may be considered as one method for reducing the maintenance/repair cost of an energy meter. However, the method for increasing the battery capacity is directly related to increased cost.